1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system capable of immediately performing work on a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device, such as a machine tool or a measurement device, that performs work on a workpiece, a variation in ambient temperature at an installation site may influence machining or measurement results. Particularly, in a device such as a machine tool or a measurement device that requires accurate position control and performs work on a workpiece, it is common to conduct temperature management for suppressing the temperature variation at an installation environment. Further, there may be adopted a configuration in which a device that performs work on a workpiece is covered by a cover, and an inside of the cover is kept at a constant temperature by using an air conditioner.
In a case where a device that performs work on a workpiece, which is covered by a cover for automation, is used in combination with a robot, an openable door for robot access is provided in the cover so that a workpiece, a tool, a measurement probe, and the like can be supplied to, or removed from, the device by the robot. When the device that performs work on a workpiece, such as machine tool or a measurement device, is operated, the door for robot access provided in the cover is temporarily opened.
As described above, in a case where the device that performs work on a workpiece, in which the cover is used to control the ambient temperature to a prescribed temperature, is robotized, it is necessary to open and close the door provided in the cover so that the robot may access the device to supply or remove the tool, measurement probe, and the like, thereto or therefrom.
When the door is opened, a temperature at the inside of the cover in which the device that performs work on a workpiece is installed is varied by air outside the cover, which is warmed by the robot that generates heat. Thus, after completion of the robot access and door close, it is necessary to wait until the temperature inside the cover returns to the prescribed value in order to make the device that performs work on a workpiece execute accurate machining or measurement operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-322049 discloses a device in which a cleaning robot having a nozzle for sucking chips on a tip of an arm is provided on a moving body such as a cross rail and a spindle head of a machine tool, wherein a moving path is designed in which the nozzle is moved in an area to suck the chips within a time determined by a machining program when the tool machines a workpiece, and the cleaning robot is controlled by outputting only the path data on the non-interference area except the interference area with the tool during the machining so as to suck and discharge the chips. The aforementioned prior art document discloses a configuration combining the robot and machining tool, but does not provide a configuration that prevents influence of heat generated by the robot on the device that performs work on a workpiece installed inside the cover.